Colin Creevey and the Monster of Hogwarts
by Little Old Anonymous Me
Summary: Book 1 of the Creevey Chronicles. - Colin Creevey always thought he was weird, but he had never imagined such a thing as magic could actually exist! After a visit from a peculiar woman who tells him that he's a wizard, he is thrown into an unfamiliar world of celebrities, photography, and giant snakes.


Colin Creevey jumped out of his bed as the sun was rising in the pink sky of the early summer morning. He raced to change out of his pyjamas. He ran out of his bedroom and down a hallway until he came into the kitchen, where his father was leaning against the counter, a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

Mr. Creevey was a kind man, with the same mousy hair as his sons and dark green eyes that had crinkles around them from smiling. He was dressed in his white milkmen's uniform.

"Ready to go, Colin?" Mr. Creevey said, offering his hand to Colin.

"You bet, Dad!" Colin replied excitedly and a little to loudly, clamping his hand over his mouth in fear of waking his mother and brother. He followed his father outside to Mr. Creevey's milk truck and clambered into the passenger seat, turning to look out of the window.

The Creeveys lived in a nice white ranch house surrounded by acres of land that separated them from the few neighbours they had. Mr. Creevey and Colin knew most of them, though, for Colin helped his father deliver milk at least thrice a week.

As the duo reached their first stop, a blue ranch house with a herd of cows lowing in the fields and several horses in the paddocks around the house, Colin reached his hand into the back of the truck and pulled out a carton of six milk bottles. He hopped out of the truck once it had rolled to a stop and, bringing the bottles with him, walked up to the wrap-around porch of the blue house. He set the carton of bottles on the welcome mat and made his way back to his father waiting in the car.

The same process was repeated over and over again, sometimes Colin delivering the milk, sometimes Mr. Creevey. They also occasionally delivered eggs to their neighbours. By the time they were done it was mid-morning and they were laughing and joking around as they made their way back to the Creevey residence.

As the white house came into view, Colin noticed a woman dressed in what looked like a set of flowing sky blue robes.

"Dad, who's that on the front walk?" Colin asked.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Creevey replied, staring at the woman as they turned into the driveway. "Probably someone going door-to-door for charity."

Colin got out of the car a split second after his father. He quickly walked up to the woman in the robes and lightly tugged on her sleeve.

"Hiya, ma'am!" He grinned.

The woman started and turned around. She had blonde hair with spots of grey and curiour green eyes. She clasped Colin's hand in her own and shook it.

"How wonderful to meet you! You're Colin, I presume?"

"Yes, sirma'am." Colin replied. Mr. Creevey caught up with them and stood behind Colin, his hand on his son's shoulder. He reached out his hand and the stranger shook it.

"I'm Benjamin Creevey. May I ask who you are and how you know my son's name?" Mr. Creevey's eyes were hard, examining the stranger head to toe.

"Of course, Mr. Creevey! I am Professor Charity Burbage. I am here to tell you that your son Colin has a confirmed place at the school I teach at." The stranger said, taking an envelope out of what seemed to be an inside pocket in her robes and handing it to Colin. It was made of a heavy parchment and was addressed in emerald green ink. On the other side of the envelope was a purple wax seal with a coat of arms on it. The coat of arms was the letter 'H' surrounded on four sides by a badger, a snake, an eagle, and a lion. Colin tore open the envelope and began reading with Mr. Creevey peering over his shoulder.

'**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Creevey,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress.**'

As Colin finished reading the letter, he glanced up at Professor Kettleburn before pulling what looked like a list out of the envelope.

'**Uniform**

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

_Please note that all students' clothes should carry nametags_

**Books**

_The Standard Book of Spells_ (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

**Other**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales.

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS A REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS'

Colin finished reading the list and looked up at the professor with a quizzical expression.

"Is this a joke?" He asked

"No, my dear boy, not at all!" The professor replied. "I would show you an example of magic right now, but we're in broad daylight. You see, wizards and witches cannot perform magic where just anyone can see it. Muggles — er — non-magic folk, like your parents and neighbours, aren't supposed to know about us. Well, of course you're allowed to know, Mr. Creevey, because your son is a wizard, and I do believe it is quite possible that your other son is one too."

"Come inside, then, Professor Burbage, and show us some magic." He opened the front door and the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs filled the air.

"Ben, Colin? That you?" The sound of Mrs. Creevey's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"Yes, dear," called Mr. Creevey. "And we've got a visitor!"

The sounds of pan being moved around could be heard and a moment later, a petite woman with strawberry blonde hair and soft brown eyes entered the room, hanging an apron on a hook as she walked past it. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun and there were strands sticking up all over the place.

"Professor Burbage, my wife, Clara." Mr. Creevey turned to his wife. "Clara, this woman is saying that Colin's a wizard and that he's got a place at the school she teaches at — says Dennis is most likely a wizard, too. She told us she would show us – er – magic if we stepped inside because non-magic folks, Muggles, I think she called them, aren't supposed to see any. Of course – we're allowed to because Colin's our son." He handed the Hogwarts letter to her.

She read it over and looked up at Professor Burbage when she had read it through.

"Well?" She demanded. "Go on, then. Show us some magic."

"Right you are." Replied the professor, taking what looked a bit like a carefully carved stick out of the same inside pocket of her robes that the envelope had been in. "Avis Aliquam!" Upon her command, a small flock of tiny green birds that none of the three present Creeveys had ever seen before flew out of his wand and flew straight towards the shut window. They vapourized on contact with the glass.

"_Brilliant!_" Colin exclaimed loudly. "Absolutely brilliant!" He had been apparently a little too loud for a few moments after his exclamation the youngest Creevey, Dennis, who was even tinier than Colin with the same mousy brown hair and brown eyes as his brother and mother.

"What's brilliant?" He asked, his eyes full to the brim of excitement. Anything Colin liked, Dennis was sure to love.

"Professor Burbage – the one in the blue robes – told me that I'm magic! She used a spell that was absolutely amazing! She reckons you're magic too, Dennis! I'm going to a school to learn it!" Colin looked about ready to burst.

"Really?" Dennis sounded awed. "Can I see some magic?"

"Why, of course," Professor Burbage chuckled and raised the stick once again. "Orchideous!"

This time, a bouquet of gorgeous flowers sprang out of the tip and she offered them to Mrs. Creevey, who gave a squeal of delight at the beautiful flowers and rushed to put them in a vase.

"Right," said Professor Burbage. "Now that you believe me, or at last I should think you do, I should explain a few things to you. Term starts on the first of September. I have a train ticket for you. You should be at Kings Cross Station in London by no later than eleven in the morning, but it would be best if you got there just a bit early. The train always leaves at eleven o'clock in the morning sharp. To board the train, you have to go onto Platform 9 ¾. Now, I know I sound like a madwoman, but to get onto the platform, you have to pass through the wall between platforms nine and ten. None of you will be harmed. You will simply pass straight through. To get your spell books, you also need to go to London. There is a rundown old pub called the Leaky Cauldron, located on Charring Cross Road. Only Dennis and Colin will be able to see it. It will look like an abandoned building to you, Mr. and Mrs. Creevey. Go in and ask the bartender, Tom, to let you through to Diagon Alley. Everything you need will be there, but first you'll need to go to the bank, Gringotts, and exchange your Muggle money to wizard money." She pulled out three different coins from her pocket. "This gold one is a Galleon, the silver is a Sickle, and the bronze one is a Knut. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. I do believe you're all set now. I will see you on the first of September, Colin." The Professor winked and made her way to the door. "I thank you for not thinking this was a trick and sending me away immediately." She exited the house and began walking down the front walk. The Creeveys heard a faint _pop_ and Dennis and Colin raced outside.

"He's gone! Dad, Mum, he's gone!" Colin shouted.

"Nowhere in sight! Not even down the street!" Dennis exclaimed.

Mrs. Creevey laughed and Mr. Creevey ran a hand through his hair, grinning.

**All right! I originally wrote this story about a year ago and had since abandoned it, but since I will most likely be getting a laptop in a short while, I've decided to start rewriting it. I've made a few tweaks to the story, but if you see any errors please notify me via review or PM! Love to all over the New Year!**

**x**


End file.
